


Silver eyes

by loonathesky



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonathesky/pseuds/loonathesky
Summary: Hyejoo thought two more years and she'd be out of this shitty high school, but something shattered her plans. Suddenly her seventeenth birthday turned into a hunt, and she had to run. Hyejoo had to run away from home and, most importantly, away from the people she loved.





	1. Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just wanna say that English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'll try my best)
> 
> crossposted on aff

The sun rose above the horizon and lit up the still sleeping city. The birds were already singing their songs and were knocking on the window of one of the houses. Hyejoo sleepily muttered something and opened her eyes, looking around her room for noise. The sun's rays fell on the carpet, so Hyejoo smiled. She was glad to be greeted by the sun on her birthday. Meanwhile, the knocking continued, so Hyejoo had to get up and go to were the sound was coming from. She reached the window and looked out: two small birds were sitting on the other side of the glass, and from time to time they tapped their beaks against it. _"This never happened before."_ Hyejoo thought. The next moment, birds looked at her as if they had heard what she was thinking. The bird that was bigger than the other one suddenly flew up to be at Hyejoo's eye level only to sang something. It seemed to Hyejoo for a moment that it had said her name. But it was impossible, so she pushed everything on that: 'I just woke up and my imagination decided to play with me'.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. A few seconds later the door opened and her younger brother appeared in the doorway with a box in his hands. "Hyejoo! Happy Birthday, sis." he went into the room, put the box on the bed and hugged Hyejoo tightly. "You know, no matter how much I love to piss you off sometimes, I still love my best sister so much." he said and she could hear him smile as he said it. "I have a present for you." he released Hyejoo from the embrace and took a box in his hands, and then handed it to her with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Hajun-ah!" Hyejoo almost screamed when she opened the box and saw the games she hadn't been able to find for a long time. "How? Where did you find them?" she asked, not understanding how he was able to get it. Hyejoo searched for it for almost three months but it was not succrssful, and her younger brother did it for her. _"Damn, Boy!"_

"I had to get our parents to go to Seoul to find them. It was hard but your smile is worth it. I knew how much you wanted to play these games, and how upset you were when you didn't find them in our town." Hajun answered, still smiling. Hyejoo smiled at this remark, looking at the games that were in the box when a crack came from the side of the window. They turned to the sound and saw that the window was broken, and something like a brick was lied on the floor next to it. _"What the hell?"_ Hyejoo spoke to herself and walked toward the object on the floor. It wasn't like a stone or brick, it was more like a ingot of metal. "Hyejoo, be careful." Hajun said it clearly worried about something. It was weird for her. Who needs to break a teenager's window at five in the morning? Hyejoo touched ingot and an unbearable pain pierced her arm. Her eyes suddenly went dark. The only thing Hyejoo heard before she passed out was her brother screaming for help and someone running down the hall to her room.

***

"... They know who we are, Minho." a gentle female voice broke through the darkness. Hyejoo barely opened her eyes and the harsh light almost blinded her.

"Mom..." she spoke almost in a whisper, trying to sit up, but was immediately stopped by strong male hands. "Dad, what's going on?" Hyejoo was dizzy and her body felt like jelly but she tried to sit up again and failed.

"Hey, wolfie, we need to talk about something really important, but before you need to rest a bit." father's voice was soothing, a little worried, but still soothing to her. The man smiled faintly as he looked at his daughter. Hyejoo could see the worry behind that smile and the fear behind his eyes. Anxiety began to fill her chest and suddenly she felt that the calm had come to an end.

"I'll make you a decoction to get your strength back faster. We don't have much time left." her mom said, getting off the couch when her dad stopped her.

"Jiho-yah, be careful." these words reminded Hyejoo of what Hajun had said before she touched the ingot. "Stay away from the windows. I think at least three people are watching us." after these words, Ms. Son nodded and went to prepare a healing decoction.

Hyejoo didn't know what her father was talking about, who was watching them, why she had such a bad headache, and why she fainted after touching that thing that broke the window in her room. "What the fuck is going on?" that's what was in her mind until her younger brother walked into the living room with a cup in hands.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Hajun smiled but the smile could not hide his sadness. She could hardly smile back. "You've been asleep for almost twelve hours. I was getting worried." he pursed his lips and sighed heavily, giving the cup to her, and then looked at Mr. Son. "Wait. What? Twelve hours? Okay, the morning started as usual with singing birds, but these birds were strange. Then Hajun gave me a present for my birthday and brick flew into my window. I touched it and fainted, and now someone is watching us. Oh, and I slept for almost twelve hours. What the hell is this? Hyejoo definitely needed a little time to process it.

"You packed, Hajun-ah? Mr. Son asked, smiling wearily at his son. The guy just nodded, smiling a little in response. "Good." his voice was firm now. "Bring the backpacks to the hallway. It's getting dark." Hyejoo stopped drinking the concoction, which was bitter by the way, but made her feel better with every sip she took.

"Are we going somewhere?" Hyejoo's voice was small, almost inaudible. "Dad, what's going on?" she was confused and concerned at the same time. It was anxiety in her stomach and heaviness in her chest, which usually came when she was in her shitty school. Hyejoo didn't like that feelings.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass came from the kitchen, and Hyejoo's heart seemed to sink into her heels. Hajun was about to run into the kitchen, but Mr. Son grabbed his arm. "Wait. Listen to me, Hajun. You should go." he said it with all seriousness and at that moment, a howl came from the kitchen and something fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Where's mom?" Hyejoo jumped off the couch. "What's that howl? Dad?" she asked again with glossy from tears eyes.

"Hey, Hyejoo-yah." he took her cheeks in his hands and wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Mom and I, we love you. It's going to be okay, I promise. But now you need to run." Mr. Son kissed her forehead, and one tear rolled down his cheek.

A moment later, a huge gray beast burst into the living room. It was bleeding, and there was an arrow sticking out of its side, dripping yellow liquid. Hyejoo stood in the middle of the room and looked at it as if she was mesmerized when her brother pulled her into the hallway. Hajun threw on both backpacks as quickly as possible, put on his shoes, and then put on Hyejoo her favorite sneakers. "Hyejoo, we need to go!" he almost screamed, trying to get the girl out of the trance. Hajun knew it was her way of showing panic. And he also knew that if they didn't leave right now, they would die. So he gripped his sister's hand tightly and, opening the door, pulled her forcefully behind him.

The last thing Hyejoo saw before Hajun pulled her out of the house were a man in black with a red bow in his hand and a father with animal claws instead of human nails.


	2. Darkness.

Tall trees towered over the fleeing teenagers. Darkness, only darkness was around them. Heavy sighs were heard in the lingering silence along with faint footsteps.

In fifteen minutes... They ran about two kilometers when Hajun fell on the slightly damp soil, tripping over a root sticking out of the ground. Hyejoo instantly stopped to help her brother.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, helping him up. The darkness, that before did not allow seeing anything, suddenly stopped being pitch black, so she saw his face. He was scared to death, but Hyejoo could see pain in Hajun's eyes as well as the fear. And it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional. And then everything that happened earlier in their house popped into her head. "We need to go back."

Her brother's hand stopped her before she could move. "We can't go back there." Hajun said, almost in a whisper, fearing that those people were nearby. Hyejoo looked at him in confusion. "If we go back there, we'll die." He squeezed the elder's forearm a little harder. 

"What are you talking about? Our parents are there, they won't touch us!" Hyejoo almost went into a scream when dogs suddenly barked in the distance. It was too loud for her, so she covered her ears with her hands as much as she could, but it didn't help. It was like dogs were barking in her head.

"We should run. As far away from these people as possible." with these words, Hajun grabbed Hyejoo by the shirt and pulled her along.

Ten, twenty, thirty meters... Only this distance the managed to overcome when one of the arrows flew past the girl and plunged into arm of her brother. Hajun screamed from the pain piercing his body, but still he didn't stop running. Hyejoo was gripped by fear and anger at the same time. She wanted to turn around and just tear to pieces the man who had shot her little brother.

A few more meters were overcome when the second arrow the same color of flew past the girl and stuck in one of trees. This time Hyejoo noticed that the arrow wasn't red as then, in the house. It was turquoise. "Does this mean that this is not the man who was in our-" Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her left arm. It wasn't just a sharp, it was almost unbearable. The metallic smell of blood mixed with some sweet fruit suddenly spread through the air.

Hyejoo began to feel dizzy, and at first it seemed to her that the ground was moving away from under her feet. But then it became a reality when she fell into a small ravine. This immediately brought her back to her clear mind. 

She sat up and looked around for her brother. Hajun was lying a few meters away from her, all his clothes were covered with blood. "Hey, Hajun-ah, wake up." she jumped up to him in an instant and patted his hand. "Please, Hajun-ah..." he barely opened his eyes and sighed heavily as he spoke:

"Please..." his voice was even quieter than before. "Hyejoo, you need... to get out of here." he closed his eyes again. Hajun knew that in the state he was in, he was a burden. Hyejoo frowned, from just the thought to leave her brother, so she lightly slapped his cheeks to make him come to his senses, and then helped him up.

"Idiot." Hyejoo said firmly when one of the dogs jumped off the top of the ravine. "Now, run."

Hyejoo could hear the pack of dogs behind them, arrows, flying at her back, and the wind, whistling through the brush branches. She heard the intermittent breathing of her brother, a lot of steps and as a rapid river murmured in three kilometers from them. But through it, she heard something else. It was a heartbeat. Not her or her brother's, but someone else's heartbeat. And it was very different from everything that was happening in this forest at the moment.  
***  
Three hours later.

It was still dark outside as two girls lay on the same bed and kissed each other tenderly, when Jinsoul hugged Jungeun around the waist and the second one just held her even closer, when they had time to each other.

It was still dark outside when the Alpha picked up a call for help from a member of her pack, who stayed overnight to guard the neighborhood around their house. She instantly jumped out of bed.

"What is it, Jungeun?" a Jinsoul's worried voice came from behind her. "Something happened to Jae?" the Alpha turned to her mate, and Jinsoul immediately realized that this was a serious matter. Jungeun's eyes were blazing red.

"You stay here!" the Alpha almost growled when she noticed that her mate got out of bed to also prepare for the sortie.

"But..." Jinsoul started but Jungeun interrupted her with menacing gaze of Alpha. "Okay, whatever." the blonde pouted in a sign that she offended.

"Sorry, baby, I'm just trying to protect you." Jungeun smiled and quickly kissed the oldest girl on the lips, and headed for Beta's room.

A minute later, the door of the Beta's room opened and Jungeun came out with a woman in her mid thrities. They immediately headed for the front door. Jinsoul just came out after them to watch her girl turn into a magnificent wollf.

The woman, named Hyewon, was the first to be transformed. Her fur was red, like other Betas, and her eyes were bright yellow. The Alpha transformed after her. She growled as her last paw touched the ground, and shivers ran down Jinsoul's spine. Jungeun was a beautiful wolf. Her fur was the color of silver and her eyes glowed red too brightly that Jinsoul thought she had the strength of several Alphas in her. Jungeun looked in the direction of her mate one more time, and then two wolves rushed into the woods.

"Which way are you from the main entrance to hut?" Jungeun mentally asked Beta, who was in trouble. She doesn't really like this ability to communicate with her pack in her head, but in situations like this, she was glad the werewolves had this opportunity.

"I went a little to the West." after a moment, the answer came in the Aplha's head. "Hurry up. These shitty vampires are here."

"What are they doing on our territory again?" Hyewon joined the conversation. Jungeun hated vampires. Actually, she hated them even more than she hated the hunters. And the Alpha had her reasons.

"Looks like they came here for the same thing the hunters were trying to find all night. And unlike people, I think they found it." Jae expressed his thoughts on this occasion. 

"What is it?" the Alpha asked heading to the side where the Beta was.

"It's actually a who... There's another werewolf though, but she is unconscious. And she has a very strange smell, by the way." the first thing Jungeun thought when she heard about another werewolf - a Minho's pack, who lived in a small town not far from this forest. She doesn't want to think that the hunters had already reached them. "Shit, they saw me... Fuck, this vampire, called asshole Hyunjin, is on her way to me."

"I can smell that werewolf. We'll be right there in thirty seconds." A roar swept between the trees in the direction of the unwanted guests and immediately after that, the Alpha jumped out in front of Jae, while Hyewon stood behind the frightened red wolf.

Jungeun's red eyes, which were burning like fire, looked into Hyunjin's yellow eyes, which were blazing with sunlight. 


	3. Jungeun vs. Hyunjin

Jungeun's red eyes, which were burning like fire, looked straight into Hyunjin's yellow eyes, which were blazing with sunlight.

The atmosphere became heavier with each second. It was so quiet that even human ears could hear the Alpha's heart beating wildly in her chest. Jungeun's heart was beating so fast not out of fear, but out of anger to the vampire in front of her. "Take your filthy little vampires and get out of me territory!" she growled, taking a step forward and still not breaking eye contact with her enemy.

A mocking smirk appeared in Hyunjin's face and a dangerous spark flickered in her toxic yellow eyes. Hyunjin always liked ti test the patience of the werewolves. Especially, Jungeun's patience. She found it very funny. "And what if I don't want to get out of here?" her question sounded too innocent. And if the Alpha hadn't known she was a vampire, she would never have thought that this seemingly an innocent girl is the perfect killing machine.

"I'll make you leave!" another roar was heard. The vampire's grin only increased, as if she'd expected the answer. Jungeun's patience was wearing thin.

"Last time, your pack lost two puppies fighting us. And what did you fight for?" Hyunjin knew this was a sore spot for werewolves. And more important, it was for Alphas. It was always humiliating to lose someone they turned. That was the second reason why Jungeun hated vampires. "Anyway, how is your mate?" _MATE. Mate. mate. _Jungeun's head immediately filled with thoughts of Jinsoul and all the anger vanished for a moment.

_"What the hell is this vampire doing? What does she even know about your mate?" _Hyewon sounded very angry and confused at the same time.

"You know, Jungie, I miss her." Hyunjin averted her gaze from the wolf in front of her for a second, then looked back into the red eyes and released her fangs, which were as sharp as knives. "You took her from me. And that day I took your two puppies." suddenly the air became even heavier, if it was possible at all. Five more vampires appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them.

_"We can fight with them. These jerks..." _it was Jae. Yes, in theory they could fight with them, but... There is always a but. Hyunjin was the original vampire and Sooyoung, Hyunjin's right hand, was too. And as far Jungeun knew, the bite of an original vampire is fatal to a werewolf.

"What do you want?" the Alpha's roar was several times quieter than before. It was like she was trying to listen to something.

"Blood? Yeah. The death of your pack? Yes. Your death? Of course." Hyunjin hissed and was about to attack Jungeun and her pack when a pitch-black wolf with bright blue eyes popped out from behind the trees/

"My death too? I'm a part of her pack now." all the vampires stopped at once when Hyunjin turned to an unexpected guest with an unreadable expression. "It's been two years."

"J-Jinsoul?" wolf just licked closer not fearing that vampire can inflict pain. Jungeun didn't like the way HER MATE treated her enemy, but there was something Jinsoul couldn't go against. Jungeun understood it. Hyunjin slowly reached out to the black wolf and in a moment Jinsoul buried her face into the vampire's ice-cold hand.

_"What is this?" _Hyewon asked mentally.

_"What the fuck is your Mate doing? Is she dumb or something?" _the Alpha weakly growled at Jae. Hyunjin and HER MATE. That was the first reason why Jungeun hated vampires, why she hated Hyunjin in the first place.

Jungeun could hear Jinsoul's heart beating as Hyunjin's hand touched her fur. It was a rapid heartbeat. And the Alpha was insanely annoyed by this fact that she wanted to tear off all the vampires heads/

"You was a human back then..." Hyunjin murmured stroking Jinsoul's fur. "Our bond. It's still here. Do you feel it?" the vampire asked with a faint smile. Jinsoul nodded. BOND. The word makes Jungeun feel useless and hopeless because the vampire bond is so much stronger than a mate thing.

"And you were more kind." Jinsoul looked into Hyunjin eyes with a sight of pain. Pitch-black wolf knew that they had meant to be together in the past, but everything has change since then. Junsoul was a werewolf now, not a human anymore. And she has Jungeun, an Alpha, who loves and protects her at all costs.

"Sorry..." Hyunjin's bright yellow eyes went back to her normal one, a deep brown or chocolate eyes. She felt guilty in front of Jinsoul.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? You did nothing bad to me, and you know that. But you did something bad to the pack, so why don't you say sorry to Jungeun?" Jinsoul asked and licked the vampire's hand for the last time, and then she went to her jealous Alpha.

The yellow light flickered in Hyunjin's eyes again when a loud growl was heard from the right, and Jiwoo, one of the vampires, was thrown to the left. (Sooyoung ran to the girl to help her). The second growl followed the first one, and it was so powerful that even Jungeun shivered. It was a werewolf with a weird scent they forgot about while fighting with each other. This creature was bigger than Jungeun, its fur was a bright white like the clearest snow in winter, and its eyes was silver like bullets or the tips of the arrows. There was an incredibly strong energy emanating from it.


	4. A vision

TW for Blood and Deaths 

* * *

The stone walls were towered over the wounded Hajun. His wounds were bandaged, but he was not in a warm bed as he would like to be in, but on a cold floor. The room looked like some kind of basement, the only way out of it was blocked by a lattice covered with some strange liquid. His hands were handcuffed as if he were some kind of criminal. To these people, though, he was.

He opened his eyes slowly as the sound of human voices came through the lattice. "You missed our main prey! What did I tell you?" It was a rough male voice. Its owner seemed to be scolding a child? This question was followed with a small silence.

"The main prey is a girl. I know, dad, but she's gone, dogs haven't picked up her trail, so what could I do?" this time Hajun heard a female voice. It was not that harsh as the previous one, but completely emotionless, as if it was a machine, not a human. "But we have this boy, and we can use him as bait. I'm sure, she'll be looking for her little brother." the words sent shivers down his spine. All he could do was pray that Hyejoo won't try to find him.

The guy decided to sit up to look at what was happening behind the lattice, but quite deep wounds didn't allow him to do that. He only groaned aloud in pain and returned to the position he had been in before. It was a mistake. "Look, who's awake!" a man in his forties came closer to the lattice and gave him contemptuous look, then grinned. His features were sharp and heavy, and his eyes were confident and intimidating. "How old are you?" the man asked. Bad foreboding began to envelop Hajun. So he decided not to talk to this old man no matter what might happen to him.

"He's sixteen years old, dad. At least that's what his documents say." the girl's voice was still there, but he couldn't see her. Hajun assumed that she was standing behind the wall, not allowing herself to be seen.

"So, still a human?" the man thought for a moment, then pulled a hideous smile over his face. "I can't kill you because you're still one of us, but we can use you for our interests. I love your plan, my daughter." the last part he was addressing no longer to Hajun, but to the girl, who only laughed faintly at his words. Again, it was not a real laugh, but only vaguely resembling one.

* * *

**The day before the hunters attacked.**

Autumn air filled the room, which was made entirely of dark wood. The dreamcatcher was slightly swaying on the gentle flow of the wind. Various bottles of liquids, ingredients for potions and old books were neatly arranged on the shelves. The girl sat on a small leather sofa and played with a small kitten. The kitten was completely white except for paws, they were black. She wasn't alone in the room. There was another girl, older than the first one. Her hair was cut short and her eyes glowed in search of new spells.

"Kitty, my Kitty... One day I'll be able to turn you into a human, and then we'll be friends as humans." the younger girl said, stroking the animal's fur. The kitten just meowed and began to purr. "Haseul unnie, when are you going to teach me how to use magic?" the eldest looked away from the spell book for a few seconds and looked warmly at her little sister.

"When the time comes, Yeojin-ah, when the right time comes." she smiled a little and went back to studying the book she had recently bought from the old mage. Yeojin pouted because she heard the same answer she always did. She was offended that Haseul not only doesn't teach her magic, but doesn't tell her when the time for it will come.

Suddenly everything began to darken in her eyes, the sounds dulled and the sense of touch almost disappeared. Yeojin knew very well what was happening, and before she fell into a trance, she said Haseul's name...

_Unbridled anger and insane fear. That's how Yeo-jin feels in the dark._

_The first flash, and then two people emerge: a man and, probably, his daughter, whose smell was comfortable and so alluring._

_Another flash. The blonde girl is already lying on the ground in pools of blood. A fierce anger seizes Yeojin's body._

_And the flash again. The metallic taste of blood appears in the mouth, and she wants to feel it even more. She wants to feel more blood._

_Another bright flash. A pile of bloody bodies lies before her: residents of a small town who used to be close to her, former classmates, whom she did not really love, but never wished them ill. They're all dead, and she did it... Fear envelops the girl. Wait, no, not like that... Fear envelopes the Monster._

_The last flash, and the monster stands by the river. It rises above the surface of the water. The white fur is covered with blood, and black inclusions appear in the silvery eyes, filling the soul of the greatest creature in-the-past with darkness._

That was the end of Yeojin's vision, so she came to herself again and opened her eyes. "Unnie!" she screamed as soon as her head stopped spinning. "Remember that legend you told me? That one legend of the wolf with the silver eyes." Haseul furrowed her brows at the mention, and nodded. "I saw a wolf with those eyes in my vision, and it wasn't very good. At least for people. There were a lot of deaths. And in the end, the silvery eyes turned completely black, like a devil's one." she said it all in one breath.

"This cannot be. Such a werewolf emerged on light only once in entire history." Haseul immediately darted to the shelves of old books to find the one about werewolves. In a few moments the sisters had a clipping before them from a French newspaper of 1764, in which the incredibly huge and strong wolf with silver eyes was first mentioned.

"Well, I guess, we have another one now." Yeojin skimmed anxiously through the lines about the mass killings the creature had committed. Haseul felt that something irreversible was coming if they didn't intervene in right time.


	5. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :] just wanted to say thank you for reading!   
i'd appreciate if you leave a comment uwu it motivates me   
have a good day/night :]

**In the forest.**

This creature was bigger than Jungeun, its fur was a bright white like the clearest snow in winter, and its eyes was silver like bullets or the tips of the arrows. There was an incredibly strong energy emanating from it. 

The Alpha growled at the wolf as loud as she could manage to. She was trying to use all her alpha power to calm down that huge beast. It seemed that it has helped because the white wolf stopped growling and just looked straight into Jungeun's eyes instead. There was silence, even vampires stood still trying to figure out what's going on between the Alpha and that unknown beast.

_"Who are you?" _Jungeun heard in her head after a few minutes of staring contest, and it took her by surprise. Werewolves can't get into a mental conversation unless they are in one pack, and turned into werewolves by the same Alpha. It's literally impossible. Well, at least Jungeun thought so.

_"Kim Jungeun, the Alpha of the pack that lives in this forest. And what about you? Who are you?" _she asked with a steady voice. She's kinda scared to get the answer though.

_"I'm Son Hyejoo. And I don't know where I am and why I'm looking at the wolf and talking in my head with someone called Jungeun. I'm really confused." _Son Hyejoo as Son Minho daughter. She was right, hunters got to them. Poor family.

_"I can help you but you need to go with me and my pack. I will tell you what's going on with you right now and why you're talking to the wolf in front of you aka Jungeun aka me." _the Alpha told her that with the confidence. The white wolf only nodded in response.

Hyejoo looked at other creatures and at that exact moment when she saw the blue eyes of a black wolf her heart skipped a beat. She could tell that those eyes remind her (not by color but by the warmth they have in them) of someone who became her older sister when she just transferred to that shitty school four years ago. Someone who disappeared two years ago... 

"We're going back, and she's going with us." Jungeun roared, and Hyunjin's eyes went yellow again. She stepped between her and Hyejoo declaring that she won't let that happen. The Alpha looked at Jinsoul hopefully asking for help with that stubborn bastard. 

"Hyunj-" Jinsoul was about to say something but the vampire interrupted her by the hand gesture and gave her a very sad but also kind of evil smile.

"Okay, okay. But I have one requirement." Hyunjin said and Jungeun tensed a bit. The Alpha knew it was going to be something about her mate. "If you want to take the beast with you then... The Alpha, you have to let Soulie see me one or two times in a week. You know, even though you both are mates, it doesn't change the fact that we have a bond of blood." Hyunjin smirked. Jungeun clenched her jaw. Her pack felt the anger she was going through, and Jae couldn't bear that anymore. He growled and jumped at one of the vampires... At Sooyoung... That stupid guy.

Sooyoung was faster and stronger than every beta here combined, so she just kicked him one time and the male werewolf flew to the nearest tree. The perks of being an original vampire. Everyone heard a few bone cracks; Hyewon wanted to rip off Sooyoung head from her body, but she remembered what the Alpha said before about those vampires.

Hyejoo was thinking about the nickname "Soulie". She definitely heard that before.

Jinsoul was still shocked by Hyunjin's words, but also she knew why would the girl want that. There still is a thin thread between them that won't ever disappear. They will always be linked to each other. That's the nature of the vampires bond of blood. 

"Okay, Hyunjin. You can see each other but only if you'll be on our territory without your little vampires. The pack won't attack you but if we see your clan then we will attack them. Deal?" Jungeun was furious inside, her wolf nature wanted to kill the annoying vampire, but she still managed to talk like the Alpha should talk.

"Deal." Hyunjin smiled genuinely this time, and Jinsoul felt that. Being that close to Hyunjin again made her feel really weird to say the least. 

On that note Hyunjin nodded to Sooyoung, and the latter turned around and disappeared in a second. Other vampires followed her example and left too. Hyunjin turned to the black wolf and draw closer to her. Her hand reached the fur that was really soft as it was never dirty. Jinsoul was clearly enjoying that interaction between them, Jungeun could feel what her mate felt; she just sighed, she was too tired to do anything about that. And what would she even do in the situation like that?

Hyunjin draw even closer and hugged the wolf, and Jinsoul closed her eyes as if it was the last time they can be that close to each other. To Jinsoul it was like that one hug two years ago before they stopped talking at all. The goodbye kind of hugs, even though it wasn't the one this time. They will see each other soon again.

"I love you." Hyunjin whispered to her before disappearing in the woods and leaving her with a racing heartbeat. Jungeun heard that, the pack did too of course, but they won't talk about that. Instead of talking to each other they prefer to keep this topic in the closet forever.

Without a word, the entire pack, including Hyejoo, headed home.

*******

**The basement.**

Hajun felt dizzy even though he was laying on the floor. He assumed that it was probably because of that weird liquid on the lattice and it affects only werewolves, even not fully transformed ones.

He was a year younger than Hyejoo, but he knew more than she does. Like for example, he knew that all family members were werewolves, that Hyejoo was really special, and that they are all in danger. He was told to take care of his sister but here he is, locked in a cage and being used as a bait to catch his own sister.

Suddenly a loud crack came from the side where the door is probably located. He heard steps. Not the man's steps. They were more like a girl's steps. And he was right.

"How is it there?" the girls asked curiously after looking at him for a few minutes. Hajun could imagine that smirk on her face by the way she was talking. "I'm asking you, bastard!" she spit out angrily and threw the first stone she found at him. The stone hit his bruised shoulder that made him groan in pain. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Hajun did what she told him to do. And after he looked up, he got really surprised. Through the pain and dizziness, he somehow managed to focus his eyes on her face and then realized he knew that girl. They were in the same school for years. "You..."

"Yes, Hajun, it's me. Long time no see." she said.


End file.
